Słowiańskie bóstwo
by KaaVa
Summary: Młody druid Dell nie był zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony do spędzenia święta Samh'in w zimnym kraju Słowian. Szczególnie mając mentora bez przerwy groźnie wymachującego ciężką laską. Pojedynkowy tekst z 2006 r. UWAGA: Niska zawartość Pottera w Potterze


**A/N:** Jest to wygładzona wersja tekstu powstałego w grudniu 2006 roku na potrzeby pojedynku na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

Tytuł: Słowiańskie bóstwo  
Warunki:  
Muszą pojawić się kwestie:  
- „I co z tego? Merlin przecież był Rzymianinem."  
- „Celtowie to ci w szarych płaszczach i po srebrnym sierpie za pasem?"  
Oprócz tego wystąpić musi: bazyliszek, złodziej i smok  
Wystąpić nie może: Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort i Hermiona Granger (jakkolwiek wspomniani, żadnych! (ż)aluzji do ich postaci).

* * *

- Daleko jeszcze?

- Tak.

- ...

- Daleko jeszcze?

- Nie.

- ?

- A co mam ci głupcze powiedzieć? Wędrujemy już dwa tygodnie, jest zimno, pada a ty jeszcze zrzędzisz! Jaką odpowiedź chcesz usłyszeć, Dellu?!

- Czy to aby na pewno dobra droga?

- Nie pytaj, młokosie! Ja doskonale wiem, gdzie podążam. W liście od Attikusa było dokładnie napisane: _W słowiańskiej ziemi, ziemi Leszka, potomka Lecha. Na wschodzie._ Rozumiesz?

- Tak, rozumiem! I nie wiem, czemu tak się denerwujesz. Ja grzecznie pytam, czy długo jeszcze będziemy szli, a ty na mnie krzyczysz! A tak w ogóle to muszę siąść - odparł człowiek zwany Dellem. Spoczął na najbliższym głazie i wpatrzył się w falujące na wietrze gałęzie otaczających ich drzew.

_Co ja tu robię?_, zakwilił w myślach mężczyzna. Phi, mężczyzna!? Ledwo pierwszy wąs na twarzy. Syn przywódcy wioski - jak to dumnie brzmi! Co prawda najmłodszy, ale pochodzenia nie można było mu odmówić. Niestety, natura, znana z ciężkiego poczucia humoru, obdarzyła go wątłym zdrowiem i takimż ciałem. Ani rolnika brnącego za pługiem ani woja z ciężką tarczą się nie nadawał, więc ojciec, żeby sobie wstydu zaoszczędzić, wysłał go na nauki do miejscowego druida, Leśnego Dziadka. I ten oto Leśny Dziadek ciągnął go teraz przez puszcze i bagna tylko po to, żeby podyskutować sobie z innymi Leśnymi Dziadkami przy ognisku.

I siedział tak teraz na omszałym kamieniu, głodny i zziębnięty.

- Nasiedziałeś się już? - zapytał druid, gładząc niedługą, lekko splątaną brodę.

- Nie.

- No to wstawaj. Przed nami jeszcze długa droga.

Zanim Dell zdążył się podnieść, druid, podpierając się sękatym kijem, dziarskim krokiem wszedł w głąb ścieżki. Chłopakowi pozostało tylko z żalem popatrzeć na obsypane odciskami stopy i podążyć za nauczycielem.

Wyruszyli z rodzinnej wioski w Galii równo 14 dni temu, gdy Ansgar, bo tak druidowi było na imię, dostał od przyjaciela po fachu list. Przyniosło go paskudne ptaszysko, nadpobudliwy płowy puszczyk. Kreatura najpierw o mało co nie zadziobała Della na śmierć, a potem jeszcze domagała się jedzenia. Mało tego: sowa nie przyleciała ze zwykłym listem, tylko z zaproszeniem na _Samh'in_. Dell nie miał dobrego zdania o tym święcie. Właściwie nie miał dobrego zdania o żadnym ze świąt. Szczególnie jeśli chwilę później dowiedział się, że idą nad Wisłę. Choć chłopak był na naukach dopiero pięć księżyców, miał już jako takie pojęcie o praktykach religijnych druidów. Spotykali się, ale na pewno nie gdzieś na końcu świata. Gdy więc zapragnął się czegoś dowiedzieć od Ansgara, ten odpowiadał tylko "Nie pytaj, głupcze". To była jego stała odpowiedź.

I tak Dell brnął przez błocko, nie wiedząc nawet po co. Nie, przepraszam, już nie brnął.

- Podnieś się, głupcze! - krzyknął druid na widok tulącego się do kałuży chłopaka.

Chłopaczyna nie bez trudu wygramolił się z bajora i wytarł twarz z błota, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa.

Ansgar bystrym okiem zmierzył otaczający ich las i rzekł:

- Zmieniam zdanie. I tak już nic dzisiaj z ciebie nie będzie. Rozbij obóz i zbierz chrust na opał, a ja poszukam czegoś na strawę.

I już go nie było.

Dellowi nie pozostało nic innego, niż poszukać tego przeklętego drewna. Słonce szybko zachodziło, robiło się coraz zimniej. Zbierając skostniałymi z zimna rękami drewno, z rozrzewnieniem wspominał ciepłe jesienne wieczory w swojej wiosce. No, dobrze, jesienne wieczory nawet w Galii nie były ciepłe, ale na pewno mniej dotkliwe niż tu. Był pewny, ze dawno przeszli już Germanię. W takim razie byli prawie na miejscu - w kraju Słowian.

- Hej, młokosie! Masz już drewno? - zapytał Ansgar, pojawiając się znikąd. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną młodą, niewielką łanię. Rzucił truchło na ziemię i przysiadł obok niego, obracając w ręku swój kij.

Dell dorzucił do sporej kupki patyków w swych ramionach jeszcze najbliższe drewienko i popędził do nauczyciela. Widząc koło niego nielichą zdobycz - takiej sarny druid raczej sam bez odpowiednich narzędzi by nie upolował - pokusił się o pytanie. A pytać nie miał.

- Jak ją upolowałeś? Chyba nie tym sękiem, dziadku?

- Trochę szacunku, gołowąsie! - zakrzyknął druid, waląc ucznia laska po głowie - I pamiętaj podstawową zasadę: Nie pytaj! Jeśli zechcę, sam ci powiem. A teraz nie stój jak słup, tylko rozpal ognisko. Mam nadzieję, ze przynajmniej tego się przy mnie nauczyłeś.

Dell mrucząc pod nosem groźby, ułożył drewno w stosowny stosik i rozejrzał się za rozpałką. O ile drewno było dość suche, chronione przed deszczem rozłożystymi gałęziami drzew, o tyle znalezienie kory brzozowej i trawy, które nie rozpadały się w rekach z wilgoci było przy teraźniejszej aurze fizycznie niemożliwe. Chłopak zebrał co mógł i podszedł do drewien. Wyjął z kieszeni portek hubkę i z zapałem spróbował rozpalić ognisko. Niestety, niewiele z tego wyszło.

- Modlisz się nad tym drewnem, chłopcze? - zapytał druid, nonszalancko opierając się o gruby pień dębu. - Myślałem, ze jesteś niewierzący.

- Nie niewierzący, ale poszukujący - odparł Dell krzywiąc się ze złości. - I nie modlę się, tylko usiłuję sprawić, żebyśmy nie zamarzli w nocy. Co za przeklęta kraina!

Druid spojrzał na niego krytycznie i ociągając się, wstał ze swojego mchowego posłania. - Idź precz, nieudaczniku! Nawet ognia nie umiesz rozpalić. Masz ci los! Czymże ja zasłużyłem na takiego pomocnika?

Dell wyczekująco spojrzał na stojącego nad drwami druida.

- Mówiłem, urwipołciu, idź precz! Nie lubię, kiedy mi się patrzy na ręce. Poszedł stąd!

Chłopak rad, nie rad, cofnął się od ogniska. Ponaglany wzrokiem Ansgara, odszedł kilkanaście kroków i skrył się za zaroślami. Przez suche, acz bujne zielsko obserwował druida kątem oka. Ten pomajstrował chwilę przy swojej lasce, wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego i odwrócił się do Della.

- Chodź, ośle i popatrz, jak wygląda prawdziwy ogień!

Chłopak puścił się biegiem na widok czerwonawego płomienia trawiącego drewienka i zawołał do nauczyciela:

- Jak ci się to udało zrobić?!

Cudem uchylił się ciosowi ansgarowego kostura.

- ŻADNYCH pytań! Lepiej zabierz się za oprawianie sarny, bo zepsuje się w tej wilgoci. Ja tymczasem utnę sobie drzemkę.

- Czemu ja... - zapytał Dell i natychmiast zamilkł, pomniwszy sobie słowa mężczyzny.

- Bo ja jestem stary i muszę chwilę odpocząć. Ciesz się ze swoich młodych kości, chłopcze. Ja już nie pamiętam, kiedy miałem tyle lat co ty.

***

Dell nie mógł zliczyć już, ile razy przeklął Słowiańską ziemię.

Nie raz już nocował pod gołym niebem, ale nigdy nie było mu tak zimno. Mimo trzaskającego w płomieniach drewna i umoszczenia sobie posłania tak blisko ogniska, że omal nie osmalał sobie brwi, Dell wciąż trząsł się jak osika.

Dzwoniąc zębami z zimna, usiłował przypomnieć sobie najcieplejszy dzień w całym swoim życiu. Było ich tyle, ze nie mógł zdecydować, o którym konkretnie pomyśleć. Za to zimowe krajobrazy same cisnęły mu się do umysłu.

Z wyrzutem popatrzył na druida, śpiącego nieopodal. Wyglądał jakby zimno panujące wokół w ogóle go nie dotyczyło. Z kapeluszem naciągniętym na twarz tak, że rondo zasłaniało twarz, pochrapywał cicho wtulony w korę drzewa, na którym się oparł. Dell, oburzony brakiem współczucia ze strony Dziadka dla swojej marznącej osoby, odwrócił się na wznak. Jedyną pozytywną stroną nadejścia nocy było rozpogodzenie się nieba. Jego bezkresna czerń wolna była od jakiejkolwiek nawet najmniejszej chmurki a Wielka Niedźwiedzica świeciła oślepiająco jasno. Chłopak wpatrzył się w nią, jakby oczekując odpowiedzi na pytanie: kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce?

***

Wędrowali w ciszy już dobre kilka godzin. Druid i tak zwykle milczał a Dell po prawie całkiem nieprzespanej nocy był zbyt zmęczony, by rozpoczynać rozmowę. Apatycznie dreptał tuż za nauczycielem, który w przeciwieństwie do niego pełen entuzjazmu mierzył energiczne kroki. Jak dla Della, zbyt energiczne.

- Powiedzże mi chłopcze, co to za krzak? - zapytał niespodziewanie druid. Chłopak, nieprzygotowany na jakakolwiek naukę, z roztargnieniem stanął przy roślinie i przyjrzał jej się obojętnie.

- Dziewieciosił?

- Dokładnie! - wykrzyknął druid. - Może coś z ciebie będzie, Dellu, synu Dagoberta!

Dell podejrzliwie spojrzał na nauczyciela. Ansgar nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. Prędzej spodziewałby się z jego ust złorzeczenia na Dagdę*, niż jakiejkolwiek pochwały.

Druid wydawał się bardzo podniecony zbliżającym się spotkaniem z pobratymcami. Chłopak wcale mu się nie dziwił - sam z chęcią znów zobaczyłby swoich braci. Dezyd, Dorian i Demezyk o tej porze na pewno jedzą coś ciepłego. Coś przygotowanego przez siostry i matkę. Coś pysznego. Dell aż zatrząsł się z żądzy. Od dziesięciu dni nie miał niczego domowego w ustach. Ostatni raz kosztował świeżego chleba, gdy tuż przed granicą Germanii zatrzymali się w galijskiej wiosce. Przyjęli ich tam z z otwartymi ramionami, na odchodnym dając spory zapas jedzenia i prosząc o błogosławieństwo w dniu "Samh'in". Och, jak wiele Dell dałby za miskę nawet najgorszej zupy swojej matki. Nawet za przypalony chleb z pieca w ich domu. Byleby ciepły.

Przystanęli w końcu na odpoczynek przy niewielkim strumieniu. Dell rzucił się natychmiast na trawę - jego nogi wręcz błagały o chwilę obciążenia. Mimo ciągłej ostatnimi czasy wędrówki, nie były przyzwyczajone do takiego wysiłku. W rodzinnym domu Dell zajmował się głównie pilnowaniem wypasających się na pobliskich łąkach kóz, a co za tym idzie, nicnierobieniem. Gdy zamieszkał z druidem, też nie zaznawał dużo wysiłku fizycznego - głównie chodzili po lasach, gdzie Ansgar uczył chłopaka rozpoznawać rośliny i ich zastosowanie, czasem pokazywał mu też jak robi się leki i różne "magiczne" mikstury. Poznawania ciał niebieskich też nie można było nazwać wyczerpującym zajęciem.

Dell spojrzał na urzędującego nad strumieniem druida. Ansgar dokładnie obmywał sobie ręce i twarz, wykruszał błoto z fałd szaty. Chłopak nie mógł go nazwać starym - był zapewne ledwie kilka lat starszy od jego ojca. Długie szare włosy odrobinę moczyły mu się w wodzie, gdy pochylony pił drobnymi łykami wodę ze strumienia. Kiedy spostrzegł, że chłopak przygląda mu się bacznie, odszedł od wody i osuszając sobie twarz rękawem, powiedział:

- Pamiętaj chłopcze, masz przy innych druidach odnosić się do mnie z szacunkiem - tu zamyślił się chwilę. - Zawsze masz się do mnie odnosić z szacunkiem, ale w tym przypadku w szczególności! Masz nie zadawać pytań. Ale to już wiesz. Poznasz tam setkę mądrzejszych od ciebie ludzi, więc znając cię, wyszedłbyś na głupca.

Dell spochmurniał i podparł się na łokciach.

- Dlaczego ja... - przerwał, widząc podniesione ostrzegawczo brwi druida. - Wbrew temu co myślisz, nie jestem taki głupi.

- Naprawdę? Udowodnij to! - rzucił Ansgar z rozbawieniem.

- Zapytaj mnie o coś.

- Dobrze... Powiedz mi, co wiesz o smokach.

- Smokach? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem. Był przygotowany na odpytywanie z etyki lub ziołolecznictwa, nie mitycznych zwierząt, które i tak według niego nie istniały. - No więc smoki... są... duże. - zaczął niepewnie. - Mają ostre, wielkie zęby... I skrzydła. Zioną ogniem. Śmierdzą siarką. - Dell zaczął się rozkręcać. - Pożerają dziewice. Maja kolce na ogonie. Ich łuski... Co cię tak śmieszy?

Druid siedział na ziemi i chichotał cicho w brodę, patrząc na zbitego z tropu chłopaka.

- Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Mądrość nie polega na opowiadaniu, jak wyglądają smoki czy paprocie. Mądrość objawia się w wyborach i czynach człowieka. Gdyby nie to, każdego doświadczonego zielarza czy myśliwego można by nazwać wielkim mędrcem. Co samo w sobie nie byłoby zbyt mądre. Prawdziwi mędrcy mieliby wtedy. Naprawdę wielką konkurencję.

Wstał, otrzepał kolana z piachu i rozejrzał się po niebie.

- Już dość się tu nasiedzieliśmy. Pora dalej ruszać w drogę. Nie jęcz - rzucił, gdy Dell wydał z siebie przeciągłe 'yyyych'.

Słońce stało już w zenicie, gdy pośpiesznie napełnili bukłaki wodą i wyruszyli dalej.

***

Ansgar szedł tak szybkim krokiem, że chłopak ledwo za nim nadążał. Wyraźnie było widać, że druidowi bardzo się śpieszy. Do wieczoru było jeszcze dużo czasu, a on ponaglił kroku, jakby już zmierzchało. Dell nawet nie próbował się pytać, czy długo jeszcze będą wędrować - z twarzy druida mógł odczytać, że lada chwila będą na miejscu. Krajobraz jednak temu przeczył: gesty las zdawał się nie kończyć, a Dell podejrzewał, że obóz druidów będzie znajdował się na jakiejś polanie.

Nagle Ansgar zwolnił i uważnie przyjrzał się drzewom. Z każdą sekundą jego twarz wypogadzała się.

- To tu - oznajmił z tryumfem w głosie.

Dell rozejrzał się z niedowierzaniem. Miejsce, w którym się teraz znajdowali, nie różniło się niczym od tego, jakie mijali chwile temu. Ansgar przystanął na chwilę, kontemplując trzy ogromne, rozłożyste dęby. Dopiero po chwili Dell zauważył, że pomiędzy nimi wydeptana jest ścieżka. Zanim się zorientował, druid już był pomiędzy drzewami. Chłopak przyśpieszył kroku i nagle stanął jak wryty: tuż za dębami, w dolinie, była polanka. Na polance zaś dziesiątki brodatych, odzianych jak Ansgar postaci: jedne rozprawiające ze sobą żywo, inne spokojnie kłaniające się nowym towarzyszom. Ansgar Poznał go jedynie po lasce - mimo że wielu druidów podpierało się kijami, laska Ansgara wyróżniała się połyskiem. Nie była już zwykłym, sękatym kijem jak mu się do tej pory wydawało, ale lśniącym kosturem, z którego jakby promieniowała magia. Dell dostrzegł różnicę dopiero teraz, gdy mógł porównać. Laska Ansgara była inna. Ansgar był inny.

- Chłopcze! Podejdź no tu! - z rozmyślań wyrwał go okrzyk nauczyciela. Co sił popędził w jego stronę.

Ansgar z powagą witał się z kilkoma, o wiele starszymi od niego druidami. Dell po raz kolejny doznał szoku: nauczyciel w porównaniu z innymi jemu podobnymi był młodzieniaszkiem. Dell nagle dostrzegł, ze jego włosy nie są aż tak siwe, twarz nie taka zmęczona życiem. Nie w porównaniu z innymi.

Pierwszy ze stojących z nimi druidów wydawał się niesamowicie stary. Dell jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak pomarszczonego człowieka - skóra na jego twarzy była jedną wielką siateczką fałd, przecinających każdy kawałek oblicza. Z podbródka zwieszała się śnieżnobiała, długa do kolan broda. Żeby nie przeszkadzać druidowi, Przywiązana była do jego szaty grubym, konopnym sznurem. W prawym reku dzierżył solidny, gładki kij, rzeźbiony w runy i motywy roślinne.

- Wercyngetoryksie, proszę, pozwól mi przedstawić ci mojego ucznia, Delleryka z Decetii.

Dell ukłonił się z szacunkiem, zauważając przy tym, ze starzec niedowidzi. Wercyngetoryks także się skłonił, na tyle ile pozwalał mu wiek i schorowane ciało.

- Już dawno mówiłem ci, Ansgarze, ze powinieneś znaleźć sobie ucznia. Dobry z ciebie nauczyciel, a i pomoc czasem się przydaje. Gdyby nie Egon i Gwido - powiedział, wskazując na dwóch, sporo młodszych od niego druidów - nie dałbym sobie rady. A tak, jestem w tej pięknej krainie, otoczony wspaniałymi ludźmi. Dziękuję ci, Ansgarze, że pofatygowałeś się i przybyłeś do nas. Samh'in bez ciebie byłoby niepełne.

- Dziękuję za dobre słowo, mistrzu. - Ansgar znów pokłonił się z szacunkiem. - Nie mógłbym opuścić żadnego święta, dopóki ty nadal w nich uczestniczysz. To byłaby zbyt wielka strata. Poza tym chciałem, by Delleryk zobaczył Samh'in i poznał innych, wybitnych druidów. W tym i ciebie.

- Dosć już tych frazesów, mój drogi. Zawsze byłeś dobrym pochlebcą - zaśmiał się starzec. - Pora, żebyś przywitał się z innymi. No, dalej, zostaw starego druida. Poradzi sobie i bez twojego wsparcia.

Ansgar znów ukłonił się Wercyngetoryksowi i odszedł, skinąwszy na Della, by podążał za nim.

- Wercyngetoryks to najstarszy z żyjących druidów, wiec należy mu się największy szacunek. - zaczął druid, prowadząc go w głąb obozowiska. - Jest najmędrszym ze znanych mi ludzi, a poza tym to on był moim nauczycielem, tak, jak ja jestem teraz twoim. Dlatego chcę, byś odnosił się do niego z czcią. Jest dla mnie najważniejszy zaraz po samych bogach.

Dell spojrzał na Ansgara. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w jego głosie tyle tkliwości i szacunku. Było pewne, ze to co przed chwilą powiedział, było szczere.

Nauczyciel wskazał mu miejsce pod wysoką, smukłą brzozą. Położyli tam swoje sakwojaże. Mimo że druidów było bardzo wielu, na polanie nie było ciasno; namioty przez nich rozbite stały lekko od siebie oddalone. Tak, by każdy mógł zachować swoją prywatność.

- Chłopcze, zostaw nasze rzeczy i chodź ze mną. Musimy przywitać się jeszcze z wieloma osobami. - powiedział Ansgar i podążył w stronę najbliżej stojącej gromady druidów. Gdy mieli już zacząć rozmowę, nagle zatrzymał ich okrzyk. Jakiś druid z rozwianym włosem biegł w ich stronę, i co Della dziwiło, przy tym biegu nie tracił nic ze swej godnej postawy.

Gdy już dobiegł, przez chwilę łapał oddech, ale na jego twarzy nie gościło zmęczenie.

- Jak to tak, Ansgarze? Nie godzi się nie przywitać najpierw ze starym przyjacielem! - rzekł w końcu surowo, marszcząc brwi. Spoglądali przez chwilę z Ansgarzem groźnym wzrokiem, by nagle, ku zaskoczeniu Della, wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem.

- Attikusie, stary lisie! - zaśmiał się Ansgar, biorąc w ramiona przyjaciela i klepiąc go mocno po plecach. - Nie myślałem, że aż tak za mną tęsknisz!

- Chciałbyś! - odparł druid, wciąż się śmiejąc. Puścił przyjaciela i odwrócił się do Della. - To ty musisz być tym młodym szczęśliwcem, który dostał się pod skrzydła Ansgara, nieprawdaż chłopcze?

Dell mruknął coś potakująco, gdy mężczyzna mocno potrząsnął jego dłonią. Widząc zmieszanie chłopaka, powiedział:

- To nowy zwyczaj. Coś niesamowitego.

- Chyba za dużo podróżujesz po świecie, Attikusie. - powiedział Ansgar, kręcąc głową. - Choć, potowarzyszysz mi, gdy będę witał się z innymi.

Przez następną godzinę Dell posłusznie dreptał za nauczycielem i jego przyjacielem, witając kilkudziesięciu druidów. Już przy piętnastym stracił cały zapał, a przedstawiając się czterdziestemu, chciał skoczyć do najbliższego strumienia i się utopić.

- Mistrzu, nie mógłbym zająć się już rozbijaniem namiotu? - zapytał cicho w drodze miedzy kolejną grupą brodatych mędrców i siwowłosych druidek. - Jeszcze chwila, Dellu. Tradycji musi stać się zadość. Szacunek tutaj to świętość.

Kiedy ku uldze chłopaka Ansgar powiedział, że już wystarczy i już mieli wracać pod brzózkę, Ansgar nagle się zatrzymał. Dell wzrokiem podążył za nauczycielem i ujrzał wychodzą z głębi lasu kobietę. Z kaptura wystawały jej nieporządnie kosmyki rudawych włosów, w które powczepiane były sosnowe igły i małe liście. Widząc ich, przyśpieszyła kroku i z uśmiechem na piegowatej twarzy stanęła przed Ansgarem.

- Jak się masz, Sloane? - zapytał Druid, kłaniając się w jej stronę. Jej twarz przyozdobił jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

- Witaj Ansgarze. - powiedziała, odkłaniając się lekko, lecz w ukłonie tym więcej było zwykłej przyjaźni niż szacunku, z którym witali się inni druidzi. - Już myślałam, ze nie dotrzesz na czas.

- Byłbym wcześniej, ale wiesz sama... - odparł, wskazując głową na Della. Chłopak poczuł się lekko urażony.

- Dellu, poznaj proszę Sloane. Byłą uczennicą mojego serdecznego przyjaciela, Attikusa, którego miałeś już zaszczyt poznać.

Druidka kiwnęła i jemu. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż piętnaścienaście wiosen więcej od niego, co czyniło ją jedną z najmłodszych w gronie druidów. Większość bliskim jej wiekiem osób było jeszcze zaledwie uczniami - musiała bardzo wcześnie zaczynać naukę lub bardzo szybko przyswajać wiedzę.

- Proszę, poznaj mojego ucznia, Delleryka z Decetii. - Dell po raz nie-wiadomo-już-który skłonił się, jednak teraz już bez zniechęcenia. Druidka wydawała się sympatyczną osobą.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Delleryku. - powiedziała, ukazując w uśmiechu śnieżnobiałe zęby. Zaraz odwróciła się do Ansgara. - Właśnie wracam z pobliskiej wioski. Wódź zobowiązał się do zaopatrywania nas w żywność, a zaraz za lasem płynie spory strumień. Nie można było wybrać lepszego miejsca.

Dell mimowolnie prychnął.

- Co, Delleryku, nie podoba ci się klimat? - zapytała druidka. - Wiem, że w Galii teraz na pewno jest cieplej, ale popatrz na to z dobrej strony. Jeszcze nigdy nie opuszczałeś rodzinnych stron, co? Masz szansę poznać inną kulturę, a muszę ci powiedzieć, ze Słowianie swojej nie muszą się wstydzić.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, nie do końca przekonany i spytał nauczyciela o ich obozowisko.

- Tak, Ansgarze, twój uczeń ma rację. Powinniście już zająć się rozbijaniem namiotu. Nie będę was już zatrzymywać. - wtrąciła młoda druidka. - Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś gdy słońce zacznie zachodzić, przyszedł na północny skraj polany. Odilon chciał porozmawiać tam o sprawach organizacyjnych. Przydałby się twoja obecność. - dodała i odeszła, znikając za grupą głośno rozprawiających druidów.

- No, chłopcze, Sloane miała rację. - odezwał się Ansgar. - Pora rozbić obozowisko. Noce są zimne, a my spędzimy tu aż dwie. No, dalej, czemu jeszcze stoisz?

***

Gdy słońce otoczyło polanę czerwoną łuną, Dell poszedł za nauczycielem we wskazane przez Sloane miejsce. Zastali tam kilkunastu milczących druidów. W powietrzu czuć było zdenerwowaniem.

Wszyscy ożywili się, gdy podszedł do nich wiekowy druid, podpierający się laską prawie równie wspaniałą, jak laska Wercyngetoryksa.

- Dziękuję wam, bracia i siostry, za przybycie - zaczął. - Musimy zająć się rozdzieleniem obowiązków. Przygotowaniem ogniska tradycyjnie zajmie się Ulryk z braćmi. Sloane, jak już wiadomo, będzie naszym łącznikiem z miejscowymi. Ty, Brianie - zwrócił się do poważnego, barczystego druida. - mógłbyś wraz z innymi Celtami zająć się zebraniem ziół do Świętego Ognia. Wercyngetoryks chciał...

- Wybacz, Odilonie - przerwała mu nagle niska, stara druidka. Gdy przyszli na skraj polany, to ona miała najbardziej zniechęconą minę. - Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego mieliśmy przejść pół Europy tylko dlatego, że takie było widzimisię Wercyngetoryksa. W dodatku teraz. Miejscowi mówią, ze lada dzień spadnie śnieg.

- Wercyngetoryks nie wróciłby do Brytanii. - odpowiedział spokojnie Odilon. - Jest w zbyt podeszłym wieku, by pokonywać tak długą drogę w tak krótkim czasie. Nie mógł przerwać swej wędrówki do Azji, nawet dla święta Ognia Pokoju.

- Aine, nie odmówisz Starszemu spotkania z pobratymcami, możliwe ostatniego w życiu - rzekł wysoki, białowłosy druid. Widząc zacięcie na twarzy kobiety, dodał: - Może ty chciałabyś zająć jego miejsce?

- Nie, Zyndramie. I tak wszyscy wiemy, ze to ty jesteś następny w kolejce po Starszym w wieku. To tobie powinno najbardziej zależeć na jego powrocie do korzeni. Nawet w innym ciele...

- Dość, Aine. Nie godzi się tak mówić o Wielkim Wercyngetoryksie. Już zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy, więc nie ma nad czym rozprawiać. Jeśli wracanie pośród śniegu tak ci przeszkadza, droga Aine, to możesz zostać tu na zimę. Słowianie to lud gościnny, na pewno nie odmówią ci miejsca pośród siebie.

Druidka w wzburzeniu odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem odeszła od zgromadzenia. Jej uczennica pogoniła za nią, co chwila spoglądając strachliwie na resztę zgromadzonych w kręgu druidów.

Dell nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Zawsze uważał druidów za oazy spokoju, a tu nagle widzi, ze kłócą się jak zwykli wieśniacy. Ansgar nigdy nie podnosił głosu, no, może czasami, ale nawet przy tym zachowywał swoistą godność, jak na mędrca przystało. Ci druidzi jednak nie spełnili jego, Della, oczekiwań. Od znanych mu ludzi różnili się tylko powłóczystymi szatami i wyniosłymi minami, które miały świadczyć o ich mądrości i wyższości nad niezaznajomionymi ze sztuką zielarstwa ludźmi. Niczym innym. Był zwiedziony.

***

Tuż przed zmierzchem wszyscy druidzi zebrali się na polanie w wielkim okręgu. Dell uważnie lustrował wszystkich zebranych: większość była brodata i ubrana różnie, tylko jedna, dość spora grupa wyglądała identycznie, w jednolitych, szarych szatach. Większość z nich miała gładkie twarze, tylko najstarsi mieli długie, miejscami związane w supły brody.

- Celtowie to ci w szarych płaszczach i po srebrnym sierpie za pasem? - zapytał szeptem Sloane, która stała tuz koło niego.

- Tak, wszyscy wyglądają tak samo. Są bardzo dobrze zorganizowani. Zresztą, gdyby nie ta organizacja, nie byłoby Stonehenge.

Dell słyszał od Ansgara o ogromnym kręgu z Menhirów i megalitów, stojącym na południu Brytanii. Podobno miał magiczną moc. Dell podchodził do tego bardzo sceptycznie.

- Bracia i siostry! - rozpoczął Wercyngetoryks, wychodząc na środek okręgu. - Serdecznie dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie, mimo tak dalekiej drogi, jaka przebyliście. Zebraliśmy się tu, żeby rozpocząć obchody Święta Samh'in, święta Świętego Ognia, podczas którego ja co roku będziemy rozdzielać wśród was funkcje sądowe, byście swa mądrością mogli pomagać ludziom ze swych terenów wśród i wydawać wyroki sprawom, z którymi to przyszliście tu dzisiaj. Zacznijmy więc! Zagaście ogniska przy swych obozach, zdmuchujcie płomienie w swoich lampach! Niech nastanie ciemność, aż do rozpalenia ognia Samh'in!

Krąg druidów nagle się rozproszył - wszyscy podążyli do swych namiotów, zagaszając ogniska. Dell i Ansgar również .

- Na kocioł Dagdy, jak tu zimno!

- Nie marudź. Wygaszenie wszystkich płomieni to cześć tradycji święta Samh'in. Ogniska można będzie rozpalić dopiero od Świętego Ognia, wznieconego wieczorem podczas rytuałów.

- Czy tradycją jest też przeziębienie się w przeddzień święta? - mruknął Dell ponuro, patrząc na ostatnie czerwone węgielki w palenisku.

- Jeśli nie ubierzesz się wystarczająco ciepło, to tak. - usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Sloane ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem usiadła obok niego. - Jutro wygrzejesz się za wszystkie czasy. Płomień Świętego ognia to najgorętsza rzecz, jaką było mi dane poczuć w życiu.

Ansgar nagle wstał od ogniska, tłumacząc się chęcią zapalenia fajki. Dell wcale się nie zdziwił - fajkowe ziele mocno rozgrzewało, a teraz ciepło bardzo by się przydało. Nagle jednak coś go tknęło.

- Ale mistrzu, przecież nie wolno rozpalać ognia!

Ansgar odwrócony plecami tylko machnął ręką i poszedł w głąb lasu. Sloane podążyła za nim wzrokiem i przygnębiająco zamilkła.

- Niektórzy ludzie się burzą - powiedziała w końcu, grzebiąc patykiem w żarze gasnącego ogniska - Uważają, ze przebywając tu, obrażamy ich bogów.

Dell drgnął.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Znam nieco ich mowę. Bywało się tu i tam - odparła, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy chłopaka. - Połóż się już. Jutro czeka nas bardzo wyczerpujący dzień. Nie chciałbyś zapewne paść ze zmęczenia zanim skończą się obrządki.

Chłopak potakująco pokiwał głową. Druidka uśmiechnęła się do niego i odeszła do swojego namiotu. Miała rację. Ojciec też byłby zły, gdyby to Słowianie koczowali pod jego wioską, odprawiając własne modły. Ale Dellowi było to wszystko jedno. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy czuł piasek pod powiekami. Popatrzył z tęsknotą na wygasłe ognisko i poczłapał do swojego posłania.

***

Dell, po raz kolejny przeklinając Słowiańską krainę, ślizgał się po śliskich, mokrych kamieniach. Ansgar już o świcie wysłał go do strumienia po wodę. Zakaz zapalania ognia oznaczał picie i mycie się w przerażająco lodowatej wodzie, wziętej wprost ze strumienia. Dell zadrżał. Wolał już śmierdzieć, niż myć się w tym lodzie.

Boże drzewko rosnące tuż obok, wydawało silny, oszałamiający aromat, od którego Dellowi zakręciło się w głowie. O mało co nie wpadł do wody, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę.

- Przeklęty strumień, przeklęty las, przek... - gderanie chłopaka przerwał ruch na drugim brzegu strumienia. Powoli podniósł głowę z nad wody i zobaczył coś, czego by się nie spodziewał: na przeciwko niego stała dziewczyna z dzbanem. Ale jaka dziewczyna! Na głowie ciemnej miała ruciany wianek a oczy błyszczące jak gwiazdy. Stała bez ruchu, przestraszona. Musiała go wcześniej nie zauważyć.

Dell, wpatrzony w zjawisko, wypuścił trzymane w rękach bukłaki. Uderzyły o taflę wody i popłynęły z jej nurtem.

- Szlag! - zaklął, rzucając się po nie. Dziewczę na drugim brzegu rzeki, spłoszone jego okrzykiem, puściło się biegiem w stronę słowiańskiej wioski.

- Nie, stój! - zawołał za nią, pochwycając na prędce niesione przez wodę bukłaki. Dziewka zatrzymała się i zaintrygowana, odwróciła się w stronę przybysza. Dellowi zrobiło się nagle bardzo głupio: nie miał pojęcia, co ma do niej mówić. Jak ma do niej mówić - nie znał ani słowa z języka Słowian. Postanowił improwizować.

- Eee... Ja - tu wskazał na siebie. - Dell. Ty...

Dziewczyna wykazała się błyskotliwością, i zaraz rozumiejąc, o co chłopakowi chodzi, odparła pokazując na siebie. "Łada".

Twarz Della rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu. Nagle śliskie kamienie i lodowata woda znikły. Została tylko dziewczyna z błyszczącymi oczami, stojąca po drugiej stronie strumienia. _Łada_.

- Łada! - zaniosło się echem ze strony wioski. Dziewczyna zaniepokojona zwróciła wzrok na palisadę wioski. Pewnie ktoś zaniepokoił się jej długą nieobecnością. Łada obróciła się na pięcie i pognała w stronę z której dobiegał głos, nie zaszczycając Della nawet pożegnalnym spojrzeniem. Zrezygnowany, postanowił poszukać Ansgara i zapytać go o ludzi mieszkających w pobliskiej wiosce.

W drodze do obozowiska, znowu zauważył jakąś postać klęczącą przy strumieniu. "Cóż to? Jakiś wysyp dziewek idących po wodę?" Tym razem już ostrożnie i najciszej jak umiał, zakradł się tuż za krzak oddzielający go od postaci przy wodzie. Zamiast dziewki zastał tam odwróconego do niego plecami szarowłosego mężczyznę. Bardzo znajomego mężczyznę. Della nagle naszła ogromna ochota odpłacić się swojemu nauczycielowi za jego wymachiwanie kosturem. Po cichutku, na palcach podszedł do Ansgara, starannie omijając jego laskę, rzuconą bezładnie na ziemię. Zdziwiło to chłopaka: druid zawsze bardzo delikatnie obchodził się ze swoim kijem. Wyłączając oczywiście chwile, kiedy bił nim swojego ucznia.

Dell stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od Ansgara i zajrzał mu przez ramię. I do końca życia miał nie zapomnieć tego widoku.

Ansgar, wymachując prostym, gładko oheblowanym patykiem, mruczał nad niewielkim kociołkiem pełnym wody niezrozumiałe słowa. A woda wrzała. Dell już miał głośno zwrócić swojemu mistrzowi uwagę, że nie przestrzega nakazu nieużywania, gdy zobaczył coś niezwykłego: pod kociołkiem nie było nawet najmniejszego płomienia. Gorzej, kociołek unosił się w powietrzu.

- O wszechmogący Dagdo... - wyrwało mu się z ust mimowolnie.

Druid błyskawicznie poderwał się do góry, kopniakiem wrzucając wrzący kociołek wprost do strumienia.

- Co widziałeś?! - spytał groźnie. Dell odkąd go znał, jeszcze nie widział w nim takiego gniewu. - Mów, co widziałeś?

- Nic, nauczycielu! Tylko wodę w kociołku. Gotującą się. - dodał niepewnie, patrząc wystraszonym wzrokiem na druida.

Ansgar spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu. Siadł z powrotem na ziemi, i zrezygnowany podparł głowę rękami.

- Siadaj chłopcze. Muszę ci dużo wytłumaczyć.

Dell siadł posłusznie na ziemi, zafrasowany.

- To nie jest druidzka umiejętność, prawda mistrzu? Ty... jesteś inny niż pozostali.

- Posłuchaj, chłopcze - odezwał się druid.- Inny nie oznacza gorszy. Inny nie oznacza lepszy. Inny jest po prostu inny. Nie oceniaj mnie przez pryzmat tego, co widziałeś. Już wystarczająco wielu ludzi tak ze mną postępowało.

Dell pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Chciał po prostu dowiedzieć się, czym było to, co przed chwilą widział.

- Jako mały chłopiec zostałem wypędzony z wioski, bo, jak to określiłeś, byłem inny. Potrafiłem robić rzeczy, które dla innych były oznakami opętania przez złe duchy: podnosiłem przedmioty bez dotykania ich, zamieniałem jedne w drugie, sprawiałem, ze ludziom którzy mnie zezłościli, działo się coś złego. Musiałem odejść i zamieszkać w lesie, zdany na własne, niewielkie umiejętności. Któregoś dnia, gdy mój koniec był już był bliski, znalazł mnie tam Druid, odbywający podróż po Germanii. Zabrał mnie ze sobą, szkoląc na podobnego sobie. Gdyby nie Wercyngetoryks, nie byłoby mnie dziś tutaj.

Ansgar zamilkł, wpatrzony w nurt wody.

- Mistrzu? - odezwał się Dell. - A ten kijek?

Druid obrócił w palcach oskrobany patyk, jakby ważąc go w ręku.

- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, ze w każdym drzewie drzemie magia? Kiedyś odkryłem, ze poprzez drewno szlachetnych drzew, siła drzemiąca we mnie koncentruje się. Już nie jest bezwolną energią, która pojawia się kiedy chce. Dzięki temu kijkowi mogę nią kierować. Na przykład tak - powiedział, zwracając patyk ku kociołkowi, osiadłemu na mieliźnie strumienia, kilkanaście metrów od nich. Druid szepnął coś, a garnczek przyfrunął do niego, niby ciągnięty na niewidzialnym sznurku. Z dellowego gardła wydarł się okrzyk zachwytu.

- To zupełnie niesamo...

- Ansgarze, Dellu, pójdziecie ze mną do wioski? - dobiegł ich głos Sloane, wychodzącej właśnie z lasu za nimi.

- Tak, z chęcią ci potowarzyszymy. Zaczekaj na nas chwilę - odparł druid. Sloane uśmiechnęła się i wycofała z powrotem do lasu.

Gdy zniknęła w gęstwinie, Dell kontynuował:

- Ale mistrzu, gdzie do tej pory trzymałeś ten... przewodnik? Nie masz tego kijka przecież od dziś!

Rzeczywiście, drewienko było bardzo starannie ostrugane, a na jego powierzchni widoczne były ślady użytkowania.

- A nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, dlaczego noszę ze sobą laskę? Przecież nie mam problemów z chodzeniem.

Dell zaraz podniósł kij z ziemi, oglądając go dokładnie. Nigdy przedtem nie zastanawiał się nad obecnością kija swojego nauczyciela. W jego mniemaniu laska była po prostu nieodłącznym fragmentem druida, tak jak zakrwawiony fartuch u rzeźnika czy umączone portki młynarza.

- Tu jest coś wydrążone! Schowek!

Druid zaśmiał się.

- Pora już dołączyć do Sloane. Pewnie już się niecierpliwi.

Obaj mężczyźni podnieśli się z ziemi i ruszyli ku lasowi.

- Dlaczego nie pokażesz swoich umiejętności druidom, mistrzu? - zapytał Dell.

Ansgar pokręcił głową.

- Ich magia jest w ziołach, ziemi, drzewach. Moja - tutaj - powiedział Ansgar, stukając palcem we własną pierś. - Ludzie nie lubią inności, a druidzi, wbrew temu co myślisz, też nimi są. Lepiej jest tak, jak teraz. Wolę, żeby uważali mnie za podobnego sobie.

Dell popatrzył przez chwilę na nauczyciela: na jego twarzy było widać wyraźny smutek. Musiał być zmęczony ciągłym ukrywaniem swoich umiejętności.

- No, jesteście w końcu! - wykrzyknęła Sloane, gdy wreszcie wyłonili się z gąszczu. - Chciałam przypomnieć Słowianom o ich obietnicy dotyczącej jedzenia. Mój żołądek domaga się jej spełnienia!

***

Wioska Słowian otoczona była wysoką, solidną palisadą. Dell z podziwem spojrzał na mury i wierzę strażniczą przy bramie. Miejscowi znali się na budownictwie.

Sloane podeszła do wrót, pukając w nie mocno. Zaraz wyszedł przez nie niziutki, lecz barczysty wąsaty mężczyzna, patrzący na druidkę nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Sloane, potrząsając znacząco wypełnionym złotem mieszkiem, wdała się z nim w długą, prowadzącą dziwnym językiem rozmowę. Chłopak po raz kolejny musiał zgodzić się ze słowami swojego ojca: Słowianie nawet mowę mieli iście barbarzyńską.

W końcu Sloana, kończąc przekrzykiwanie się z człowieczkiem, przywołała ich do siebie.

- "Znam nieco ich mowę"? Nieco? - zasarkał Dell.

- Nie łap mnie za słowa, Delleryku. Nie byłam tu już od dzieciństwa.

Dell pytająco uniósł brwi.

- Tak, Delleryku. Urodziłam się w tych stronach.

- Ale przecież tu nie wyznają naszej religii? Niby dlaczego zostałaś druidką? - zapytał.

- I co z tego? Merlin przecież był Rzymianinem.

Dell nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kim był Merlin, ale nie zdążył już wdać się w dyskusję. Wrota palisady nagle otworzyły się i wioska stanęła przed nimi w całej okazałości. Na wielkim podwórzu stało kilkanaście budynków i studnia z wysokim żurawiem. Gdzieniegdzie bawiły się dzieci, parobkowie siedzieli pod chałupami i oprawiali upolowane króliki, a psy, uwiązane do bud na łańcuchach, oszczekiwały przybyszy. Zauważając to, z jednej z chałup wychyliła się kobieta i krzyknęła na dzieci. Te spłoszone pobiegły do środka, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się trójce obcych.

Gdy Sloana załatwiała z kobieta stojącą w progu chałupy sprawy, Dell z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się osadzie. Dopiero po chwili zauważył stającą w samym centrum podwórza wysoka statuę z ciemnego drewna. Przedstawiała mężczyznę o czterech twarzach, po jednej na każdą stronę świata.

- Światowid - powiedział świszcząco niski mezczyzna, kładąc z czcią rękę na posągu.

- Gotowe! - oznajmiła Sloane podchodząc do nich. - Wódz wioski wraz z córkami zaraz przyniosą nam ciepłą strawę.

Dell poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w żołądku. już za chwilę zje coś ciepłego, domowego.

***

- Chyba już wiem, o co chodzi z tymi słowiańskimi bóstwami. - powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Dell, wpatrując się w śliczne córki wodza słowiańskiej wioski, roznoszące po obozie druidów jedzenie.

Podążając wzrokiem za jedna z jasnowłosych dziewcząt, nie zauważył niebezpiecznie zbliżającej się laski druida.

- Za co to było?

- Nie bluźnij, głupcze. Może to i nie twoi bogowie, ale zachowaj dla nich szacunek.

Dell popatrzył na druida z wyrzutem, ale zaraz twarz mu się rozjaśniła, gdy pod nos podstawiono mu miskę z parującym jedzeniem. Zanurzając zęby z ciepłym, pachnącym mięsiwie, Dell złożył serdeczne dzięki Światowidzowi, czy jak ci tam ten słowiański bożek się nazywał, za gościnność jego ludu. I urodę oraz umiejętności kucharskie słowiańskich kobiet.

***

- Aaaa! Bazyliszek!!!

Głośny krzyk oderwał Ansgara od zbierania ziół. Krzyk należący bez wątpienia do jego ucznia.

Dell jak oparzony wybiegł z lasu, drąc się wniebogłosy. Druid złapał chłopaka w biegu i potrząsnął nim mocno.

- Co się stało?!

- W-widziałem bazyliszka! - drżącym z przerażenia głosem odparł Dell. - Tam, w zaroślach!

Twarz druida stężała, by nagle oblać się szerokim uśmiechem.

- Synu, powiedz mi: Czy ty żyjesz?

Dell, wciąż jeszcze w szoku, był pewny, że się przesłyszał.

- C-co?

- Pytałem, czy wciąż żyjesz.

- Chyba tak - odpowiedział skołowany, wpatrując się w niestosownie do okazji uśmiechnięte oblicze swojego mistrza.

- Wiec to nie był bazyliszek.

Na Della spłynęła fala ulgi. Wtem jednak znów coś go tknęło.

- W takim razie co to było?

- Możemy pójść i zobaczyć.

- Wolałbym nie.

- A ja tak. - Druid mocno złapał ramię chłopaka i pociągnął go tam, skąd rzeczony wybiegł.

- Ale może... Może ja mu nie spojrzałem w oczy? - próbował się wykręcić Dell. - A jak teraz spojrzę?

Ansgar nic nie odpowiedział, dalej prowadząc chłopaka w zarośla.

- Mistrzu... Ansgarze, ja napr...

- Milcz.

Druid pytająco spojrzał na Della, który z cichym "tam" wskazał pokaźny krzak głogu. Ansgar zanurzył rękę w gęstych, przystrojonych resztką zbrązowiałych liści gałęziach, nie bacząc na kolce. Po chwili napięcia, na jego twarz wkroczyło rozbawienie. Zręcznie wyciągnął rękę. Wił się w niej ogromny, brunatny gad. Niemy krzyk wydarł się z piersi chłopaka.

- Spokojnie, chłopcze. To tylko niegroźny padalec. Co prawda dwukrotnie większy niż zwykle, ale tylko padalec. Ktoś tu sobie robi z ciebie żarty, Dellu.

Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił głowę w stronę obozu. Tuż przy skraju lasu siedział wraz z braćmi Brogan, młody Celt, mający namiot tuż przy nich, z niewinną miną śledząc poczynania Della i jego nauczyciela. W chłopaku zapłonął żar chęci zemsty.

- Nie warto, chłopcze - powiedział Ansgar, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Na pewno zauważył gniew Della. - To tylko popisy. Brogan od zawsze odznaczał się brawurą i chęcią zaimponowania innym.

- Powiedział mi rano, że w tych lasach aż roi się od bazyliszków.

- Nie wiem, nie spotkałem jeszcze żadnego. Ale jeśli spotkam, na pewno ci o tym powiem. - powiedział Ansgar, puszczając do ucznia oko.

- Wcale mi nie pomagasz.

- Wiem, synu. Musisz być po prostu odporniejszy na zaczepki innych. Młodzi ludzie, który ledwo co wyszli z roli ucznia, uwielbiają zadzierać nosa. Mi, kiedy byłem jeszcze uczniem, też dali nieźle popalić. - druid zamilkł na chwilę, jakby coś analizując. - Nie, dali mi _bardzo_ popalić. Wrzucenie w rów pełen pokrzyw było znacznie nieprzyjemniejsze niż twój domniemany bazyliszek.

- Pokrzyw? - zadrżał z przestrachu Dell.

- Przynajmniej na starość nie będzie mi dokuczał reumatyzm - odparł Ansgar i rozejrzał się po obozie. - Już czas, Dellu. Za chwilę rozpocznie się twoje pierwsze w życiu Samh'in.

Dell również rozejrzał się wokoło: wszyscy druidzi wydawali się bardzo poruszeni. Powoli zaczynali zbierać się w kręgu, otaczając gigantyczną hałdę drewna, która już niedługo miała zmienić się w ogromne ognisko.

- Bracia i siostry! Dziś...

Dell wpatrzony w ogień, nie słyszał niczego, z tego co schrypniętym głosem mówił druid Wercyngetoryks. Z ogniska, które zgodnie ze słowami Sloane płonęło iście piekielnym ogniem, unosił się intensywny zapach ziół, zamraczający wszystkie zmysły chłopaka. Już gdy stał koło niezapalonego jeszcze stosu zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. W domu też palili na święto ognisko, też doprawiając je pachnącymi ziołami, ale nigdy nawet w połowie nie czuł się taki zamroczony przez dym jak teraz. Czyżby słowiańskie chaszcze miały jakieś magiczne właściwości? W każdym razie magiczniejsze od galicyjskich? Teraz, gdy płomienie ogniska rozszalały się na dobrze, przewyższajac wielkoscią dorosłego mężczyznę, chłopak nie potrafił skupić myśli. Ostatkami jasnej powierzchni świadomości Dell zauważył, ze tylko kilku ludzi wśród kręgu zachowuje się tak jak on, reszta stała niewzruszona; wyprostowani i skupieni druidzi z uwagą słuchali słów Wercyngetoryksa, kiwajac co i rusz głowami na znak zgody.

Nawet odpływając już zupełnie w nieświadomość, Dell spod półprzymkniętych powiek nadal wpatrywał się z fascynacją na dziesięciostopowe ognisko. Jeszcze jak przez szum usłyszał, że druid o imieniu Wallach został nowym głównym sędzią Demerii.

_I dobrze. Na pewno będzie sądził sprawiedliwie. Jego ojciec na pewno zwróci się do niego w sprawie sssspooorr... _

***

Ognisko przed namiotem płonęło jasno i żywo. Dell ogrzewał skostniałe ręce i gotował wodę na napar z mięty. Z wczorajszej nocy nie pamiętał kompletnie nic, oprócz woni bożego drzewka, rosnącego przy strumieniu. Tak, to ono, palone w ognisku mogło go wczoraj ogłuszyć. I zrobić ten ogromny guz - Dell sycząc z bólu, pomacał tył głowy. Obudzony odgłosami krzątaniny w obozie, sam postanowił zebrać już ich rzeczy, by byli ja najszybciej gotowi do powrotu. Część druidów już wyruszała w drogę powrotną, inni siedzieli spokojnie przed namiotami.

Gdy woda zaczynała już wrzeć, do Della dosiał się Ansgar. Chłopak udał, że nie zauważył jak nauczyciel, poprawiając ubranie, opuszczał namiot Sloane.

- Widzę, że już się obudziłeś, chłopcze - widząc obrażoną minę ucznia, dodał: - To nie wstyd, zemdleć podczas Samh'in. Nie byłeś jedynym, który nie wytrzymał mocy Świętego Ognia.

- Powinniśmy się już pakować - ciągnął dalej, gdy Dell nic nie odpowiedział na jego pocieszenie. - Chciałbym wyruszyć zanim słońce stanie w zenicie.

- Jesteśmy już spakowani, Mistrzu. Pozbierałem nasze rzeczy zaraz po tym, jak wstałem.

- Bardzo się cieszę. Myślę, ze po zjedzeniu czegoś moglibyśmy już wracać.

Dell pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy ożywił się. Och, jak już chciał wracać do Decetii, do doskonale znanych mu lasów, wolnych od bazyliszków, pyszałkowatych druidów, smrodu spalenizny... Smrodu spalenizny?

- Mistrzu! - krzyknął Dell, wskazując w kierunku lasu od strony wioski Słowian. - Las płonie!

- Co? - Ansgar wstał by lepiej widzieć. Kilku druidów już podążało w tamtą stronę, również zaalarmowanych zapachem spalenizny.

- Idź po Sloane, ja muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć! - rozkazał Ansgar i pobiegł w stronę stojących na skraju lasu druidów.

Gdy Dell znalazł druidkę, ta już o wszystkim wiedziała.

- Mówiłam, że oni nas tu nie chcą. Myśleli pewnie, że o tak wczesnej porze jeszcze wszyscy śpimy i popalimy się żywcem wraz z lasem! - wydyszała, gdy biegli do Ansgara.

Druid wśród strawionych ogniem drzew i krzaków. Ognia nie było ani śladu.

- Wiatr wieje w kierunku wioski. Ogień spalił to, co napotkał na swojej drodze i wrócił się na północ, tam, gdzie go podłożono. Wszystko idzie na osadę.

- Poprawka, Ansgarze. Już jest w wiosce. Głupcy! Podpalili nasze obozowisko nie sprawdzając, w którą stronę pójdzie ogień - zakrzyknął młody, garbatonosy druid, patrząc na wioskę w ogniu. - Nie dziwie się, ze nazywają ich barbarzyńcami. Zwierzęta w germańskich lasach są mądrzejsze od nich.

- Zamilcz Alwinie! - zganiła go Sloane. - Ansgarze, musimy im pomóc! Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, uznają ten wypadek za gniew bogów i urządzą nam lincz! Nie damy rady przeciwko uzbrojonym chłopom z wioski!

Ansgar zatrzymał się na chwilę, oceniając sytuację. Ognień strawił już dużą część palisady, rozprzestrzeniając się na budynki. Wiatr kierował go w stronę stodoły, a to przepowiadało totalna klęskę - nikt nie zatrzyma ognia podsyconego tonami suchej trawy. Druid odetchnął głęboko i puścił się biegiem do wioski. Dell, rad, nie rad, podążył za nim, widząc, że Sloane i kilkunastu innych druidów również biegnie do osady.

Na podwórzu było sino od dymu. Kto mógł, nosił ze studni wodę i ratował pozostałości domostw stojących najbliżej palisady. Nie dawało to jednak większych rezultatów - ognień bez trudu zajmował przykryte słomą domki.

Nagle uszy Della prześwidrował kobiecy krzyk. Odwrócił się w stronę głosu i zobaczył lamentujące kobiety. Krzyczały i wskazywały na statuę Światowida, zajmującą się powoli ogniem. Tuż przy statule stał wąsaty wódz wioski, ostatkami sił ratujący swojego boga przed zniszczeniem. Wokół posągu płonęły resztki niewydeptanej trawy, tworząc koło ognia, podchodzące coraz bliżej bezskutecznie gaszącego je łopatą mężczyzny. Nie było już dla niego ratunku.

Sloane dopadła do Ansgara i chwyciła go za szatę!

- Ansgarze, zrób coś! - zawołała. - Przecież wiem, ze możesz!

Druid przez chwilę patrzył na nią z napięciem, po czym wyjął ze swojej laski magiczny kijek. Gdy zaczął mruczeć zaklęcia, ku zdumieniu Della z kijka wystrzelił szeroki strumień wody. Ansgar utorował nim wodzowi drogę ucieczki, ten jednak nie chciał odstąpić od statuy. Dell, sam nie wiedząc co robi, popchnięty nagłą odwagą skoczył ku Słowianinowi i siłą wyciągnął otumanionego czadem mężczyznę w kręgu ognia. Wąsacz z płaczem rzucił się na kolana, lamentując nad swym płonącym bogiem. Gdy jedna z twarzy Światowida zwęgliła się, ku przerażeniu Della wódz upadł przed Ansgarem, błagając go w swym świszczącym języku o ratunek dla posągu.

Druid spojrzał z bólem na Słowianina i skierował kijek na statuę. Woda ugasiła płomienie trawiące twarze bożka, a z ust wodza wydarło się westchnienie ulgi.

Dell, dumny ze swojego mentora, dopiero chwilę później zauważył na twarzach innych druidów strach zmieszany ze wstrętem. Niektórzy szeptali do sobie, a nie były to szepty przyjemne.

Wódź Słowian rzucił się do nóg Ansgara w podzięce. Ten wyminął go jednak bez słowa, i patrząc na wprost siebie, opuścił teren wioski. Gdy mijał stojących wokół druidów, ci cofali się przed nim jak przed trędowatym. Dell, zniesmaczony ich zachowaniem, podążył za swoim nauczycielem.

Gdy do Della i Ansgara, siedzących w milczeniu przy dogasającym ognisku, podeszło kilku druidów, Ansgar nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Dell za to z wyczekiwaniem lustrował twarze zgromadzonych - widział, jak po powrocie z wioski gorączkowo rozmawiali ze sobą, co chwila spoglądając w ich stronę. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

- Ansgarze - zaczął dziwnie spokojnym głosem Odilon. - Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia ostatnich godzin, wraz z najstarszymi postanowiliśmy, że nie powinieneś już należeć do naszego kręgu.

Po tych słowach z twarzy Ansgara odpłynęła krew, ale nawet jeden miesień jego oblicza nie drgnął, pozostając beznamiętną maską.

- Oszukałeś całe zgromadzenie, nie ujawniając swojego prawdziwego oblicza. Uważamy, że mając te... umiejętności, nie możesz z czystością i pełnią godności dopełniać druidzkich obowiązków. - Starzec zamilkł, jakby oczekując jakiejś reakcji ze strony Ansgara. Gdy ten jednak dalej milczał, Odilon kontynuował.

- Nie chcemy byś uczestniczył w przyszłorocznym Beltane, ani żadnym innym święcie. Nie jesteś jednym z nas. Idź, i jeśli chcesz, zabierz ze sobą swojego ucznia. Nie jesteście tu już mile widziani.

Ansgar na te słowa podniósł się, i ku uldze Della, uniósł wysoko głowę. Skłonił się druidom, patrzą z taką pogardą, że niektórzy aż zastygli ze strachu. Zarzuciwszy sobie na plecy sakwojaż, wykluczony druid spokojnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku lasu. Wstrzymujący dotąd oddech Dell odetchnął głęboko. Był przekonany, że właśnie skończyła się jego przygoda z druidztwem.

_No nic_, pomyślał. _Jest tyle innych rzeczy do robienia w życiu_.

***

- Cieszę się, ze poszedłeś ze mną, Dellu.

- Jestem w pierwszej kolejności twoim uczniem, dopiero potem druidem. - odparł chłopak, wyrównując krok z Ansgarem. - Z resztą który z nich chciałby takiego nieudacznika jak ja za ucznia?

Ansgar parsknął cichym śmiechem .

Minęli już spory odcinek lasu w ciszy, kiedy Dell, zaczął drżącym głosem:

- Kiedy byliśmy pierwszy raz w wiosce, ukradli mi sakiewkę, mistrzu. Myślę, że zrobił to jeden z bawiących się tam chłopców...

- To nic, Delleryku. Pieniądze nic nie znaczą. - przerwał mu Ansgar. Mimo tego co się dziś stało, jego twarz była pogodna. Brzemię, jakie na nim ciążyło, wreszcie opadło. Nie musiał już nic ukrywać.

Szli w milczeniu. Gdy mijali słowiańską wioskę, Dell skrzywił się okropnie. Wszystko tylko dlatego, bo Ansgar chciał im pomóc. Broniąc ich przekonań, utracił własne.

Gdy tak spoglądał na osadę, w której po pożarze panowało wielkie zamieszanie, zauważył, zza bramy wyszło dwóch chłopców i zaczęło biec w ich stronę. Gdy byli już dość blisko, Dell rozpoznał w jednym z nich małego złodziejaszka, który zwędził mu sakiewkę. Ansgar przystanął, czekając, aż wyrostkowie przybiegną do nich. Było widać, ze coś od nich chcą. Gdy stanęli przed nimi, gestami zaprosili już-nie-druidów do wioski. Dell spojrzał pytająco na nauczyciela. Ansgar bez wahania podążył za chłopcami.

Przyprowadzili ich oni na podwórze, to samo podwórze na którym Ansgar stracił zaufanie i szacunek swoich braci.. Dookoła walało się mnóstwo mokrego popiołu i nadpalonej słomy z wiechowych dachów. Pośrodku, tuż przed nadpaloną statuą bożka, stał wódz w otoczeniu innych Słowian. Wciąż miał na sobie osmalone ubranie i ubrudzoną sadzą twarz. Wyszedł na przód gromady i trochę bojaźliwie pokłonił się im, mówiąc łamaną mową galów:

- Ty ocalił bóg i ja. Ty moc. Światowid wynagrodzi. My też. - tu ponaglił córki, trzymające w objęciach dwa pokaźne tobołki, wypełnione jedzeniem i futrami.

Łypnął jeszcze na jednego z wyrostków.

- Sambor!

Chłopaczek, który okradł Della, z ociąganiem podszedł do niego i wręczył mu sakiewkę. Chłopak mógł przysiąc, ze była cięższa niż poprzednio.

Dell popatrzył na zmasakrowaną twarz słowiańskiego bóstwa. Ansgar, ratując je, został ograbiony ze wszystkiego, co do tej pory osiągnął w swoim życiu. Po raz kolejny w życiu odtrącony przez swoich, teraz z podniesioną głową i uśmiechem opuszczał wioskę Słowian, żegnany gestami pełnymi czci. Podążając za swoim nauczycielem, Dell przystanął na chwilę. Czyżby tylko zdawało mu się, że poprzez resztki ciemnego dymu, unoszącego się z mokrych strzech chat nadwęglone oko Światowida do nich mrugnęło? Możliwe.

Gdy wychodzili z wioski, na skraju lasu Dell spostrzegł rudowłosą postać, przycupniętą za drzewem. Sloane odprowadzała ich wzrokiem dotąd, aż znikli za zakolem lasu.

- I co będziemy teraz robić, mistrzu? - zapytał Dell, siadając na tym samym omszałym kamieniu, co dwa dni wcześniej.

- Szczerze mówiąc, młokosie, to nie jestem pewien. Wiem tylko, że chciałbym uczyć takich jak ja, jak używać tej... magii. - odparł Ansgar, wpatrując się w błękitne niebo ponad nimi. - Ja w życiu wystarczająco się nacierpiałem przez niezrozumienie. Wystarczy już wypędzania dzieci z wiosek tylko dlatego, że potrafią bez użycia rąk podnieść kamień albo szczapę drewna.

Dell milczał, wsłuchany w głos druida. Potarł knykciami nos i spojrzał krytycznie na Ansgara.

- Będziesz tych dzieciaków szukał sam? Chodził po wioskach i pytał, czy nie mają na zbyciu maluchów ze zdolnościami magicznymi?

- Mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Las szumiał. Młodzieniec pomyślał, że to nie był taki głupi pomysł.

- Szkoła, tak? I jak to to miałoby się nazywać? Piękna Laska?

Czarodziej z czułością przesunął palcem po sękatym kosturze.

- Dlaczego by nie?

Koniec.

* * *

* Dagda - najwyższe bóstwo celtyckie.

Gdyby ktoś wyjątkowo odporny na fanon nie wiedział,_ 'Piękne laski'_ to wolne tłumaczenie Beauxbatons.


End file.
